The Mutant Camp
by Just Anny
Summary: When he was 12, Percy Jackson was kidnapped and forced to live in a camp, where he was trained, tortured and abused every day. When he was 16, he found out something he had never deemed to be possible. Now, after all those years, he is an NYPD officer and knows that everything is over, until a certain girl stands on his doorsteps and claims otherwise. AU no (demi)gods. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When he was 12 years of age, Percy Jackson was kidnapped and forced to live in a camp, where he was trained, tortured and abused every day. When he was 16, he found out something he had never deemed to be possible. Now, after all those years, he is an NYPD officer and knows that everything is over, until a certain girl stands on his doorsteps and claims otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. I only own this idea that has haunted me in the multiple crazy dreams I have…

* * *

**Prologue: The Broken Officer**

Old scars will always keep itching

Sally Jackson opened the door of her son's room and heard a slight snoring noise. She sighed and walked toward his bed, where she could only see his black hair sticking out from under the blanket. As much as she would like to keep him sleeping, she knew that him being late at the first day in his new school wouldn't leave a great impression. After him being kicked out of multiple schools in the last two years, a bad first impression could be fatal. And he really needed his education.

She pulled the blanket of his body, revealing the 12 year old boy Sally loved most. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw the thin line of saliva that went from the corner of his mouth to the wet spot on his pillow.

"Come on, Percy, wake up. It's your first day at school today", the only reaction she got was a small groan. Sally sighed. "Percy… Wake up."

Percy opened his eyes slightly, revealing the blue green eyes he inherited from his father. He groaned again and turned, holding his pillow above his ears. "Go away", he whined.

Sally chuckled and ruffled his hair, knowing there was only one way left to get him out of bed. "I've made blue pancakes…"

Her son shot up, eyes wide open, suddenly wide awake. "Where?!" Sally laughed and watched as he looked around frantically, searching for the blue food he loved so much.

"Not here, silly. Downstairs", he pulled himself out of his bed and almost ran toward the door, if not for Sally saying: "Fresh yourself up and change. It's your first day and I don't want you running to school in your PJ's, like you did last year. Oh, and you have some drool on your face."

Percy blushed and looked away, pouting slightly while remembering one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He wiped the drool away and grinned at his mother. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

Percy chewed content on the last pieces of pancake in his mouth, while running toward his new school. Unfortunately. Don't get him wrong; he actually loved school.

If it wasn't for the dyslexia that made him have headaches in every class from the concentrating and failing to read what was in his book. Or the other students picking on him and saying he couldn't read at all. Or the fact that he didn't have any friends. Or that he constantly had to control his 'anger issues' if he didn't want to be kicked out of school _again. _

Okay, school sucked and he really hoped this school would be different than the other schools, but the last six times he didn't have such luck, so he guessed this would be the same.

One improvement though, was that he didn't have to put up with Smelly Gabe, who had been his stepfather until two months ago. The name said everything about him, really. He was a total asshole and Percy was glad that his mother had demanded a divorce after putting up with him for almost three years. Why his mother had married that jerk, he'll never know.

Percy stopped running and tried to control his breathing by taking some deep breaths. He could have sworn he saw someone stopping at the same time as he did in the corner of his eyes, but he didn't think of it as much of a big deal. There were a lot of people in Manhattan, so it wasn't that much of a strange thing to happen.

He ran off again, knowing exactly where he was going. Even though he had never been to Yancy Academy before, he knew Manhattan like it was his backyard, mainly because it _was _his backyard. Percy looked to his right, seeing a smaller and less crowded road. When he focused his eyes on an alley just further down that road and smirked. He just found his short cut.

Giving up on running, he walked down the road. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being followed though, so he stopped. With one eye, he glanced back, only to see someone turning right too, but hiding behind the corner the minute he saw Percy.

Percy's eyes widened. Why was he being followed? His breathing quickened as adrenaline pursed through his body. He still didn't know for sure that he was being followed, but you can never be too careful, right? So, he ran.

He ran straight past the alley, knowing from his mom's lectures that they weren't safe places in these kind of situations, and looked back. A brown-haired man near his 20's ran after him and he panicked.

He turned left the first chance he got and hoped that his guess was right. Luckily, he there was soon another bifurcation, where he turned left again. Right. Left. Right. Right. He took turns, occasionally looking back to see if he was still being followed.

When he thought that his pursuer was gone, he collapsed and leaned back against the brick wall to catch his breath. He had no idea where he was now, the streets had gone by much too fast for him to follow.

With a last shaky breath, he stood up and walked down the road so he could see where he was. He sighed in relief when he recognized the street and walked to where he thought was Yancy. He guessed he was late now, but he couldn't care less. He couldn't shake off the image of his mom being disappointed at him for being kicked out of school _again_.

A few cars were the only objects that moved in this area. Most people were at work now and Manhattan wasn't exactly the place where you would casually take a stroll. Especially not this area.

Just when he thought he was about to reach the crowded area again, a black van stopped right next to him and a hand was clasped over his mouth. He let out a muffled scream and tried get out their grip, but they were too strong. He kicked his feet randomly at anyone who got near him and managed to kick in his assaulters groin. He heard a gasp and the grip on his body was loosened just enough for him to escape.

Percy ran for his life and called out for help, but the men were too fast for him, so he was caught soon enough again. He struggled as much as he could, but all was useless when the man behind him pulled out a cloth with chloroform.

He felt his conscious slipping away, before he was thrown in the van as if he was already dead. Percy could feel a faint pain in the back of his head as his vision darkened until everything went black.

* * *

**[CONFIDENTIAL]**

**_Date: _**_December 28__th__ 2008_

**_Name: _**_Perseus "Percy" Jackson_

**_Age: _**_16 (August 18__th__ 1993)_

**_Connection to the crime: _**_One of the first victims_

**_Further information: _**_Kidnapped on March 10__th__ 2005 in the Eddinson Lane. No evidence found at the scene. Presumed is that he was taken by the stolen BMW van*. _

_Found unconscious. He is in the worst condition out of all the victims. The health report isn't ready yet, so there are no details yet. Covered with scars, but refuses to speak about any of events that had happened during his captivation._

_* More information: Vehicles_

* * *

It was busy at Times Square, like it had always has. People, young and old, were running to different directions, trying to cover from the rain. It was at times like these that cafes that surrounded the area were the busiest places on earth.

Amidst the crowd was a man walking toward his small apartment, that was only a few blocks from there. The rain wasn't effecting him like it did to the people around him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He found the rain comforting, soothing even. It revealed the truth of this world and after being lied to for so many years, the truth was the salvation he sought.

The rain revealed the true sadness and sorrow that the world could hold. That the happiness was just a small friction of life. One could truly understand life when they had seen it all. Even at the young age of 22, the man had seen more than any other could comprehend.

On a sunny day, the man would ask the world why he deserved such a fate. What crime he had committed to be treated in such a cruel way. The answer never came.

The rain strengthened him in ways even he couldn't understand. Sometimes it scared him, thinking of the crimes he had done with that strength after and during his time in hell. Maybe that was the reason why he joined the police. To take responsibility to his crimes and to stop the crimes of others.

Even his job disappointed him.

He sighed as he walked further, the rain still pouring down as it was the only thing it could do. It made him smile a bit. He too had nothing else to do but to live his life. To just continue as if nothing had happened. His past was his past now. It was over. Though, it had left its scars – the wounds that had never healed. He saw them every day when he looked in the mirror.

To outsiders, he looked confident and strong. The muscles he had developed during that time were always showing. His black hair always thick and messy. His eyes a storming sea when he was angry, and bright when he was truly happy.

But when you looked further, you would know that that last one didn't happen anymore. Rose and white colored scars covered his tan body as if they were a part of him. His sea green eyes rather dull than bright.

Percy Jackson was broken and he knew it. He _fucking _knew it and he couldn't do anything about it. He had tried it, really, but those attempts had only made him more bitter as nothing had worked.

Suddenly, he found himself in front of his apartment's door. Percy sighed, knowing he zoned out again while having those thoughts. He ruffled through his keys, finding the right one and opened the door.

His apartment was just like any other's; cozy and comfortable. The familiar walls and furniture revealed his favorite color, as everything was in a different shade of blue. Some might have found it weird, but to him the color was the only thing that remembered him of his past. The past he had when he still had the family he loved.

Percy sat down on the dark blue couch, refusing to look at the photo that was haunting him from the table next to him. He knew it would be better if he would just threw it away, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. He couldn't bring himself to throw away the memory of one of the happiest moments of his past.

He took off his jacket and put it next to him. Percy removed his police badge from his belt and walked toward his desk. He opened the drawer beneath it and put the badge next to the Glock 17 and two .40 S&W cartridges. Before, he would have refused to have a gun in his home, much less carry it with him, but now he knew how lethal the world, and the people living in it, could be.

While he was walking toward the couch again, someone knocked on the door, stopping him in his tracks. He glanced at the door, hoping that the sound was just imagination. But when he heard another few knocks, his hopes were severed. Like it had always been.

Sighing, Percy opened the door, but was confused by what he saw. Before him was a girl around his age with curled blond hair that was strapped together, forming a pony tail. He couldn't see her face though, as she was turned to look at their surroundings.

He coughed to get her attention, which worked. The girl turned and looked at him with familiar grey eyes. His eyes widened as they looked in hers, remembering them as if it was just yesterday when he had seen them before. Water formed in his eyes, but he kept them from spilling.

"Wise Girl?"

* * *

**[A/N]: A new story, a new chance... I don't know when I will update this story, but I guess it will be when I have the inspiration for it xD I hope you like the idea. I will switch a lot between the past and the present, so be warned ;) The file rip-offs - as I will call them - are just plain cool, so I think I'll keep them ;P **

**This second half of this chapter may be a little depressing and OOC on Percy's part, but that's because of his past. I would also be bitter if I were to experience what I planned for Percy... Percabeth will come, so be warned...**

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	2. Author Note

**Dear everyone who reads a story of mine,**

**I'm sorry. I've promised myself that I would never ever ever make an author note without a chapter, but here I am, writing an author note without a chapter. How unexpected the world can be.**

**The reason why I make this stupid note, is because my life is at a really important point right now. I've had a harsh fight with my best friend and finally some truths have been revealed. After a long conversation with my parents and best friend, I've come to the conclusion that I want to change the way I do things.**

**The thing is that I've lied a lot, the last few months, and it's screwing with my life right now. One of those lies was that I've never read PJO or HoO, not to mention write any fanfictions of it. Now, I want to better my life and by doing something most people will probably hate me for it:**

**I'm going to quit writing fanfictions. Maybe I'm going to come back some time, but don't expect me to write these stories further. So that gets us to my question: ****_Do you want to adopt a story of mine and which one?_ Please tell me in a review, mail or PM. ****If you do, I can tell you some things I had planned for the story, but you can do with it whatever you want actually. I just don't want my hard work to go to waste, you know... **

**But yeah, I'm going to change my life. Eating better, go outside for a change, be more social, not lie as much as before and especially, following promises I've made before. ****I hope you can understand my decision and respect it (I don't expect you to like it).**

**Not 'till next time,**

**Xx Anny **


	3. Adopted

**Dear everyone, **

**This story has been adopted by _lowbudgetbatman _****and will be posted on that account shortly. Thank you for your support throughout the story :)**

**To clarify what I said in my note: I ****_have _****read the books, but I've lied to my parents about reading them. Why? Because my parents are strictly religious and would never allow me to read or write about Roman or Greek gods, or the fact that Nico is gay... I won't stop with writing and maybe, just maybe, you'll see one of my stories again, but that will be in another category than this one. **

**Love you all, **

**Anny**


End file.
